


I missed you

by Narcissasgirl



Series: In love with Severus Snape [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl
Summary: The second wizarding war startsAfter winning the battle Y/n and Snape finally see each other again
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: In love with Severus Snape [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Third and last part of this mini serie 
> 
> This one is set during the movie Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows pt 2
> 
> Enjoy!

Y/N'S POV

Part of the Order of the Phoenix, including myself, enters the Great Hall. My eyes land on Severus and I take a look at his figure...this is the first time I've seen him in months and I just want to run up to him and hug him but I know I can't, not now

"How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and killed him! Tell them"

Severus takes out his wand and points it at Harry when suddenly professor McGonagall goes in front of the boy to shield him. With a hurt look on his face the black haired man points his wand at the woman but doesn't attack. The Transfiguration teacher starts firing spells towards the Potions Master but he doesn't counterattack, he just backs away and flies through the window after knocking down the two death eaters

I run towards the window and look outside

_I hope he didn't hurt himself_

Suddenly we hear Voldemort's voice telling us that if we bring Harry to him he will not touch the school and us

"What are you waiting for? Someone grab him"

Ginny and the others stand in front of the boy who lived and a few seconds later Filch arrives. McGonagall takes this opportunity to send the Slytherins to the dungeons and I hide a little smile

* * *

"Watch your back Y/n!" someone yells

I turn around to see a death eater ready to fire a spell at me when he gets thrown at the wall. Luna runs towards me and I envelope her in a hug

"You saved me, thank you"

"No problem" she says smiling

We run through the castle and help the ones in need. From time to time I unconsciously touch the necklace that Severus gave me silently praying to God and everyone who's up there that he is alright and uninjured

_Praying that when this is all over he will come back to me_

I shake my head...thinking this way will only make me loose concentration and I need to focus if we want to win this battle. I throw spells left and right and Luna does the same as we keep running

* * *

"Remus! Tonks!" I hug my former professor and his wife, glad that they are alive 

"We won"

"Yeah we won" the man says

I look around and see everyone smiling and talking with each other. Luna and Neville are together, Ron and Hermione are hugging, Harry is with Hagrid and I also spot professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout...but there's no sign of Severus

_Where is he? Did he die and no one told me?_

"Looking for someone miss Y/l/n?" a voice says

A shiver runs down my spine and I turn around quickly. There he is unscathed, except a few cuts here and there, and as beautiful as always. Tears start streaming down my face and I cover my mouth with my hands to try and muffle the sobs but it's no use

I wrap my arms around Severus' neck and hug him tightly as I cry against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and rubs my back with his hands. Not caring about the fact that everyone can see us I place my lips on his and kiss him passionately

_God I missed his lips_

He is a little bit shocked but kisses me back nonetheless. When we pull away I see him smiling a little

"What was that?"

"That was me kissing my boyfriend" I reply smiling

Feeling eyes on me I turn my head to find Remus staring at us with his jaw on the floor and Tonks smirking

"Close your mouth love, you might catch flies" she says sending me a wink

"Y/n...what...since when?" the man stutters

"Just over a year" my boyfriend replies for me

"Well Y/n seems happy so I won't say anything, just treat her right Severus"

"I will"

After that we talk about other things and I ask them about their son. I look at Severus and hug him

"I missed you my dungeon bat"

"I missed you too my love"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I saved Remus and Tonks because they are my babies and they deserved better 
> 
> I hope you liked this mini serie guys <3


End file.
